


dumb pokemon au

by sarahkatlinewalker



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Imaax, M/M, Pokemon AU, maxaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahkatlinewalker/pseuds/sarahkatlinewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically it's Max and Isaac as pokemon trainers goin doin adventures and junk. Most the other character will have small rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dumb pokemon au

Max wasn’t even sure where he was anymore. He had spent the last few hours wandering around whatever route he was on, wherever he was in the Unova region, trying to find his way to the nearest Pokecenter. However, every few steps he would run into a persistent trainer wanting a battle, or a wild pokemon that followed him until he made them stop.

Now though, he was currently fighting a ginger that looked about his age with electric blue eyes and an intense battle face. The ginger's party consisted of a Jolteon, Vaporeon, Emolga, Glaceon and, Furret. 

While the other boy's team was all over the place, Max was strictly a steel-type trainer. He had a Steelix, an Aron, a Bronzer, a Honedge, and a Magneton. 

Max could tell his pokemon were already running on fumes, so he and the other trainer were down a few. Finally when the ginger's jolteon looked like it was beginning to struggle, he returned it and began to walk away. It was weird, none of the ginger's pokemon had quite fainted yet. 

“Hey! This battle isn’t over!” Max yelled. He was actually enjoying the battle, which was somewhat rare for him. Most of the time people were to easy to beat and the path to getting there was usually boring. 

“Yes it is,” The ginger spoke over his shoulder at Max. “My pokemon are tired and need a Pokecenter before they faint. Yours probably do too, so come on.” Max was almost shocked. Usually people fought until their pokemon were incapable of moving, then they sat there feeling sorry for themselves when he won. Max jogged to catch up to the ginger.

“Fine, but I hope you know this isn’t over. I want a rematch,” Max said while walking next to the ginger. He could see a smirk on the other boy's face. 

“Fine, whatever.” They walked in silence for a bit. Max wasn’t really sure where they were going, but he figured this guy probably did.

“So whats your name?” The ginger asked. Max responded quickly, eager to break the awkward silence. 

“Max. You?” 

“Isaac. I take it you specialise in steel-type?” the ginger asked. 

“Yeah, they work better with me than any other type, I relate to them. You though, you’re like, a variety trainer right?” 

“Well it’s more like weather based kind of pokemon.” Max raised an eyebrow thinking back to the furret.

“Hate to break it to you man, but furret is a normal-type, and isn't exactly a weather based pokemon.”

“Oh, well I know...I just think it’s cute.”

“Nice.” Max said, smirking as he looked at Isaac, whose cheeks were red.

“I mean, that and he’s a good companion.”

“Well you’ve got me there. Having pokemon you get along with is important.”

“Exactly. It’s important to show your pokemon that you care. That’s why I stopped the battle when I did, I never let my pokemon faint. I don’t think it’s fair to battle them until they can’t.” Max laughed at that and got an extremely dirty look from Isaac in return. He quickly explained to avoid him getting the wrong idea.

“My pokemon don’t let me do that; they’re incredibly stubborn, and they won’t get back in their ball half the time. The other half they give me this look like ‘I got this’.” He shrugged as he spoke. “I usually win though.” Max looked back at Isaac to see him smiling slightly. 

“It’s always nice to see people who are in touch with their pokémon.” They were at the Pokécenter at this point. “Come on, let’s get our pokémon rested up.” Max decided he liked Isaac. 

POV SWITCH 

Isaac walked in and handed his pokéballs to the nurse, Max did the same after him. Isaac didn’t usually keep his pokémon in their balls, but he knew they were tired and he didn’t want to make them walk. Isaac also didn’t usually like trainers, he felt they didn’t care enough about their pokémon. They treated them like pets with no other purpose than to do their bidding, instead of like partners. Max seemed to be different though, he understood pokémon the same way Isaac did. Not that any of this really mattered since they would probably go separate ways after this. 

Max walked over to the couch in the middle of the center and flopped down on it. Isaac walked over to sit next to him.

“So, are you a badge collector?” Max asked.

“No, I fight because my pokemon like to do it. Besides, it’s fun.”

“Yeah that makes sense, but then why do you travel?”

“I go where my pokemon want to go, or wherever I wander off to. How about you?”

“I’m a badge collector, that’s why I travel. Honestly though, when I ran into you I was lost.” Isaac raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. 

“How did you manage that?”

“Oh shut up I don’t have a map or anything,” he paused, “And I have a horrible sense of direction.” Isaac was outright smiling now. He was beginning to realize Max was a massive dork.

“I have a map. I need it though, so I can find pokecenters when they're needed.” Max nodded before sitting up straight, as if he'd had an idea.

“We could travel together!” Isaac was taken aback by his suggestion. 

“Wait what?”

“It would work because you could be the navigator and you don’t care where you are as long as you have your pokemon. Plus, it’s boring travelling alone and you seem pretty cool." Max reasoned. 

Isaac had never had anyone offer to travel with him before. Two of the kids he’d grown up with had gone to travel together and he was pretty sure they were now a gym leader and a helper. 

“So... Yes? No? Maybe so?” Max asked. As excited as Isaac was about this, he was trying not to show it, and probably failing.

“Why not?” He said, trying to sound nonchalant. Max grinned at him.

“Great! So what town are we in anyways?" Isaac laughed. 

“Wow you really were lost, huh? Right now we’re in Virbank.” He said pointing at the sign that said in bold 'VIRBANK POKÉCENTER/MART'. “No wonder you were lost. You have terrible observation skills, man.” Max rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, Spikey. Theres a gym here right?”

“Well I mean, I’m pretty sure there is but is that really the first thing you wanna do when you get somewhere?" Max blinked at the question. 

“Yes.” He said.

“Oh come on dude that’s lame! There’s way cooler stuff to do before that. C’mon lets grab our pokemon and explore the city a bit!” Isaac said enthusiastically, grabbing Max’s hand and pulling him up to his feet so they could get their pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I don't know when i will update next, hopefully soon!


End file.
